So This is Halloween
by I Swear I'm Not A Werewolf
Summary: 31, October, 1981, Halloween night. James Potter sat comfortably with his wife on the couch of their home, playing with the first born light of their life, Harry. Unfortunately, little to their knowledge, this would be the last night that they hold their son, each other, the last moments of life even. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is making a house call.


The year was 1981, James Potter laid lazily on the couch. His wife Lily, a beautiful, kind faced woman was sitting beside him with her red haired head on his chest. Their one year old baby sat on his lap.

Their son had just gotten out of the bath and was wrapped in a towel. James reached over and began playing with the boys hair.

He spiked it up into a mohawk on his head. The child laughed.

"Stop that James." laughed Lily. "He already has crazy hair, it looked just like yours."

"Yeah," he agreed. "That's why we named him Harry."

Lily smiled at her husband with amused pity.

"Don't worry hun." he said. "In future, the chicks are gonna love it. You did."

Lily laughed. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did." James argued. "You were always touching it when we first started dating."

"I was trying to get it to lay flat." she replied. "It looked so stupid."

"My hair hasn't changed since then." he said flatly.

Lily cleared her throat and said, "I'm gonna get Harry dressed for bed." for Harry had been chattering his tiny teeth for the past two minuets.

James sat back and heard their doorbell ring. He wanted to answer except he knew not to, but it was with much restraint.

He got up to look into the small mirror above the mantle piece. His hair didn't look stupid. He ruffled it, yeah, it looked cool.

Lily walked back in with a footy pajama dressed boy.

"Awe." James cooed as he reached for his son. He threw Harry into the air as they both laughed. He dug his nose into Harry's tummy making the baby kick and squeal with glee.

"I'll feel bad for him at graduation." Said Lily who was leaning against the doorway.

"Nah I won't embarrass him at graduation. His first Quidditch though, there I'll go berserk." James replied.

There was another doorbell ring. James looked imploringly with big eyes at his wife.

"No." she said sternly.

"Oh come on!" he begged.

"James you know we can't answer the door unless its Peter."

"But honey," James wined, "Its Halloween, these little kids are all dressed up. Their gonna cry."

"They'll be fine." Lily said half amused. "There are many other houses on his street."

"Look at this face Lily." he said holding Harry out for her to see. "This is what all of those poor hungry kids out there look like, except, they're not smiling, just imagine his face more sad. That's what we're doing to them when we don't answer the door." James looked out the curtained windows. "Awe, see? There walking away. The one in the dinosaur costume is bawling."

He looked back at his wife who was looking at him sternly. He bowed his head.

"Look sweetheart," said Lily wrapping her arms around him. "I know you love Halloween, but we're protecting Harry, I don't want to take any chances." she took Harry from his arms.

"Can we listen to music?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "Yes James, you may put on some music."

He smiled and hurried over to the record player and pulled from the tall stack of disks, two.

"Molby Pike or Hallows Hoot?" James asked enthusiastically holding them both up.

"Ugh, Hallows Hoot." she said. "I hate Molby Pike's voice."

"What? Molby's my favorite! I listen to him all the time! Why didn't you tell me you didn't like him?" asked James startled.

"Because I loved you too much." she confessed settling herself onto the couch with Harry on her lap.

James began playing Hallows Hoot which was an upbeat pleasant tune. He jigged over toward her and held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Lily smiled and reached out her hand.

"Oh, I was talking to Harry." James corrected.

"Oh?" she laughed.

James took Harry on his hip and danced. Harry laughed as James twirled him around and around, he did dance moves that looked so incredibly stupid, but it made Lily laugh. And that was his favorite thing in the world to do.

He placed Harry on the carpet and reached for Lily now.

"Are you sure this time?" she asked mock jealously.

He grabbed her by the hand and twirled her around. They danced close together and laughed. Harry sat clapping on the floor.

"Happy Halloween deer." Lily said and kissed him.

"Was that a pun?" he asked smirking.

"I think its past Harry's bedtime." she said ignoring his question and picking Harry up off the floor and kissing him on the head.

"Awe, don't end the holiday so soon." he begged.

Lily kissed James again and turned to shut the music off. James went to the window, "Yeah, I guess we haven't gotten any visitors in a wh-" but he stopped. He had seen something to make his stomach fall.

A tall figure in a long black cloak coming down there street.

"James?" said Lily noticing he sudden stop in sentence. "What's wrong?"

He watched until the figure turned, and began walking up their driveway.

"Lily!" he suddenly shouted, "Take Harry and go! Its him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily tore from the room in horror holding Harry close to her chest and up the stairs.

"Peter?" James thought, "It was Peter! Peter sold us out!"

James flung himself forward. His wand, his wand was on the dining room table, left there from dinner. The room was just past the front door. There was a sudden flash of light though the key hole and the front door was flung open. A cloaked figure slowly stepped into the room, he had no shoes. James backed away quickly, thinking fast, what did he have? No wand, weapon, or shield. James reached into his robes and kept his hand there.

"You get out of my house now and I may show you mercy!" he positively shouted at the dark lord. The figure cackled a cold high laugh. When it hit him, he had nothing, nothing could save him, not even the sharpest wit. Time, he needed to get Lily and Harry as much time as possible. Lily. Harry. Lily's wand was on the table too.

The hooded figure reached into his robes and pulled out a white wand.

Precious Lily, he thought of her smiling face, of her red hair, her scent.

It seemed like everything had become rather still, slow motion.

He thought of Harry. Of his laugh, his messy hair, first steps. James suddenly saw his son's first Quidditch match, first year at Hogwarts, graduation, marriage and knew as the figure pointed his wand in slow motion at James' heart, that he'll never be there, he'll never be a part of Harry's life. And prayed with all his soul that Lily would be safe, that he had succeeded in giving her some time, enough time to escape. He prayed that she would be there for Harry, that she would be able to tell him stories about his father. That Harry would grow up knowing that his dad loved him with everything he had. James looked strait into the figure's face and saw the cold dark eyes of Voldemort. A green light shot from the tip of the enemies wand, and James breathed no more.


End file.
